Fill me with you
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: No se como explicar esta historia; Lemmon no tan explicito lean si se atreven CraigxKyle, KennyxClyde y StanxTweek


Craig Tucker era un hombre de cara cuadrada, de cuerpo fornido, y de voz nasal, tenia unos ojos tan azules como la noche misma, y el cabello negro como el carbón, su piel era blanca, tan blanca que uno creería poder ver a través de ella.

Trabajaba como marino en un barco, junto sus dos compañeros Kenny McCartney y Stan Marsh, ya habían pasado meses y meses desde que se adentraron en lo mas desconocido del mar, y de tal manera ya eran meses y meses desde la ultima vez que atendieron sus "asuntos de hombres" entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas obvia era la tensión sexual que había entre los tres hombres.

Se negaba rotundamente a tratar de hacerlo con sus compañeros; con Kenny ya lo había hecho una vez,solo para quitarse las ganas, y le había dejado con un dolor de culo por días, con Stan simplemente, jamas tocaría un solo pelo, de el, ya que le debía mucho, quizás demasiado, era innumerable las veces que Marsh le había salvado la vida en distintas ocasiones.

Un día cansado de la situación,camino con determinación hacia su jefe, Eric Cartman, un hombre que a primera vista parecería regordete, pero en realidad, aunque nadie lo crea, así es su cuerpo, una espalda ancha, y una cara redonda, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos igual, su voz tiene un pequeño acento francés, y no duda ni un momento en usar su francés para insultar a sus tripulantes ya que sabia perfectamente que ninguno hablaba esa lengua.

**- Escucha**- Dijo Craig acercándose peligrosamente a su jefe- **Necesito unas putas**- Dijo y agarro a Cartman de su cuello-** Y si no las consigues,violare tu gordo trasero**- Amenazo mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules- **¿Entendiste?**- Pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-** S-si**- fue lo único que pudo contestar, estaba perdiendo todo el aire de sus pulmones, ya sabia que Tucker era un hombre peligroso, y seria mejor no arriesgar su trasero ante tal personaje.

Le costo mucho trabajo, conseguir lo que Craig le había pedido, pero finalmente lo consiguió cuatro jóvenes vírgenes, se decía que eran los mas hermosos de su pobre y humilde pueblo, y debían serlo porque le había costado un ojo de la cara conseguirlos.

Cartman le había preparado a cada uno una habitación especial para que hagan, lo que tenían que hacer, obviamente también tenia uno, un Capitan puede darse unos lujos de ves en cuando, y si que necesitaba este lujo.

Craig entro en el cuarto, algo nervioso, tenia las manos sudadas, hace mucho que no practicaba tal obra, entro en el cuarto y se encontró con un pelirrojo atado a la cama, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, fue lo primero que llamo la atención.

-** !Quiero que me suelten!**- grito el pelirrojo- **!Yo no acepte esto!-** grito, Craig sonrió, tendría una nueva mascota que domar.

Craig se acerco peligrosamente hasta la cama donde estaba el pelirrojo, alzo el mentón de este y lo reviso, cada detalle era perfecto, su rostro era casi femenino, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, su cuerpo delgado y curvado, choco sus labios contra el menor toscamente, solo para probarlo de primera vez.

- **N-no quiero**- Dijo el pelirrojo y mordió el labio menor de Craig haciendo que sangre.

- **No te resistas tanto**- susurro Craig en el oído de este- Dime, **¿Cual es tu nombre?-** Pregunto lamiendo la suave mejilla del pelirrojo.

-** S-soy ngh Kyle**- contesto, la situación era tan humillante, su pueblo tuvo que venderlo como una perra, junto a sus hermanos y ahora su tan preciada virginidad seria tomada por un cualquiera que ni conocía **- !Agh déjame!**- gruño al sentir los labios del pelinegro por su cuello, tampoco negaría que se estaba sintiendo un poco bien.

Craig saboreo el cuello de su nuevo amante mientras que con sus manos tocaba cada centimetro de su piel, era algo huesudo, luego lo alimentaria como es debido, pero por ahora quería disfrutar del momento, desvistio rápidamente al pelirrojo, y con un movimiento rápido hizo que el menor estuviera sentado sobre sus caderas. Se desabrocho el pantalón quitando su miembro erecto, **"Te dolerá"** Murmuro mientras besaba los labios rojos de Kyle introdujo su miembro en el trasero del pelirrojo haciendo que este de un grito de dolor.

- **Mueve tus caderas**- Dijo Craig cuando sintió las uñas de Kyle arañarle la espalda. Kyle estaba abrazado del torso de Craig, mientras con sus dañadas manos arañaba la espalda de este.

Se movió lentamente, el dolor punzante de su primera vez y sin estar preparado lo estaba matando, Craig al notar lo tosco que estaba siendo y al comprender que seria imposible llevar esa posición, dio la vuelta al menor y lo acostó delicadamente en la cama, tomando esta vez el mandato, movió sus caderas lentamente, para que el pelirrojo también disfrutara lo que estaban haciendo.

**- E-eres un maldito, t-te odio**- Murmuro Kyle entre gemidos, mientras sin darse cuenta el también estaba moviendo las caderas para poder sentir mas, y mas placer en el acto. Finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo y Craig cansado se recostó por el cuerpo del menor quedándose dormido- **Maldición**- susurro Kyle y durmio también.

En otra habitación, Stan repartía suaves besos a su acompañante, un rubio de piel blanca y suave como la leche misma, tenia los ojos grandes y verdes como las ojas de los arboles que alguna vez Stan vio, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y sus labios tenian un extraño sabor a cafe.

- **Eres muy lindo**- Murmuro Stan mientras besaba suavemente el cuello del rubio- **Dime, ¿como te llamas?**- Pregunto parando en seco, tenia al rubio sentado en su regaso, ya que desde esa posición podía ver los hermosos ojos del rubio, que le llenaban de algo desconocido.

- **Tweek ngh s-señor**- Dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza, sabia perfectamente su situación seria usado para darle placer al joven hombre en el cual estaba sentado, de igual modo no servia en su pueblo, ya que corría rumores de que si estaba cerca de la vaca la leche saldría _"extraña"_ cualquier cosa que tocara tenia ese extraño sabor.

- **Cafe-** murmuro Stan -** Tienes sabor a cafe**- Dijo con una sonrisa que Tweek considero extraña.

Hubo un extraño momento de silencio, Tweek no sabia que hacer, era su primera vez, asi que se levanto del regazo del pelinegro y se recosto en la cama.

- **T-T-Tómame**- Dijo totalmente nervioso, con los ojos cerrados por el miedo, y las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Pero lo que paso fue totalmente distinto a lo que pensaba, Stan no se acerco para violarlo de una manera satira y cruel, totalmente lo contrario, estallo en risas, tanto que hasta pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos**- GAH !L-LO S-siento!**- grito Tweek asustado pensando que lo habia hecho mal.

-** N-no-** Dijo Stan entre risas- **Tómalo con calma**- Murmuro de una manera dulce-** Eres tan lindo, no te obligare a nada**- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla en el que estaba sentado- Are que te enamores de mi- Musito mientras se sentaba en la cama, alado de Tweek. Las mejillas de Tweek se pusieron mas rojas, y como era tan blanco como la nieve, era algo mas que notorio, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, se sentía algo _"especial"_

Se tapo con las savanas, y temblo como de costumbre, pero una sonrisa de felicidad crecía en su rostro- **G-gracias**- murmuro mientras el pelinegro le acariciaba el cabello.

En otra habitación; estaba Kenny un rubio, alto y huesudo, su rostro era tan hermoso que conquistaba a cualquier chica o chico, sin excepciones. Sus ojos azules como el cielo le facilitaba la tarea pero no esta vez, cuando felizmente entro en el cuarto, no se encontro con una chica o chico dispuesto a todo si no con un castaño llorando y pidiendo misericordia.

-** !P-POR FAVOR NO ME DAÑES, P-por lo menos alimentarme antes de hacerlo!**- grito el castaño acercándose de rodillas al rubio - **Unos tacos estarían bien**- murmuro mientras arrodillado abrazaba la pierna del rubio que aun no entendía que carajos estaba pasando.

- **Mira, no me importa, yo tengo hambre de otra cosa**- Contesto Kenny cansado de la situación, y para el colmo, el castaño era demasiado tierno y violable.

Tenia el cuerpo algo gordito, unos ojos marrones cargados de inocencia y otra cosa, una voz chillona y llorona con el cual Kenny moría de ganas de escuchar que diga **"M-me corro"** de solo pensarlo se le llenaba la boca de baba.

Al final tubo que traerle o mas bien robar, unos tacos de la cocina, ni siquiera sabia que había tacos en la cocina, Clyde le agradecía mil veces, y como como si no hubiera final al terminar de comer, se recostó en la cama y le mostró el trasero diciendo **"H-hazlo ya"** Kenny casi cayo de espalda ante algo completamente extraño.

- **Eres tan virgen**-Murmuro Kenny acercándose al castaño- Arreglemos eso- Musito con una sonrisa felina en su rostro.

Tomo el rostro del menor, y le chapo un beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca de este, hace mucho no hacia eso, se sentía muy bien, tomo a Clyde de la cintura y se fundió mas en el beso mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor, quien extendió sus brazos y lo abrazo del cuello, ha pesar de ser virgen besaba muy bien.

Entre mas profundo besaba, mas iba acostandolo en la cama, mientras metia su mano por los adentros de la ropa del castaño, acaricio las rosadas tetillas del castaño sacando un gemido de este.

- **"Eres tan sensible"**- Murmuro el rubio en el oído de Clyde para luego darle una picara mordida, beso el cuello del castaño, lenta y suavemente mientras bajaba la mano hasta su miembro, lo masturbo un buen rato deleitandose por los gemidos de su nuevo amante hasta que finalmente se corrió en sus manos- Tienes un buen sabor- Dijo el rubio relamiendo la esencia de Clyde.

- **Y-ya no quiero seguir**- Dijo Clyde llorando- **T-tengo miedo**- murmuro. Kenny chasqueo la lengua molesto, que ni se le ocurra arrepentirse ahora, lo estaba disfrutando y lo terminaría.

Kenny ignorando el ruedo del castaño, lo desvistió de una y se bajo el pantalon, comenzo por hacerle circulitos con el dedo, mientras lo masturbaba, luego metió dos dedos y en ese instante el castaño se corrio de nuevo por el dolor, de una estocada metió su miembro en el ser del menor y comenzó a mover sus caderas, extrañaba la sensacion de placer, de moverse al ritmo de otro, definitivamente se lo agradeseria a Craig mas tarde.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, primero Clyde y luego Kenny, el castaño ya se sentia cansado, cerro sus ojos para poder dormir tranquilo después de tanta hazaña pero el rubio lo detuvo- **Chupalo-** Ordeno apuntando a su pene.

**- N-no quiero**- Respondio. Kenny simplemente poso su mano en la cabeza de este y lo empujo hasta su miembro, Clyde sin rechistar empezo a lamer y chupar el pene del mayor, aunque no le gustaba el sabor, pero se sintio un poquito feliz, al escuchar los gemidos del rubio. Se corrio en su boca, por supuesto Clyde lo escupió todo, le sabia horrible y no queria volver a repetirlo.

- **Vamos a dormir**- Dijo Kenny aunque tenia ganas de mas, decidio dejar el resto para el dia siguiente. Kenny enredo sus brazos por Clyde y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

FIN (?)

**GOD, esto en definitiva no es mi estilo, pero esta bien aveces vagar por otros rumbos, espero que les haya gustado como me gusto a mi :'D lo habia escrito hace mucho, y realmente espero que les haya gustado :3**


End file.
